1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to metering valves and is more particularly directed to a metering valve for dispensing devices which valve permits the discharge of a predetermined amount of fluid as measured by the volume of an outlet chamber in a valve casing.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
This invention, a metering valve, is in particular an improvement of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,090, issued on Jan. 2, 1973, for Valve For Pressurized Liquid Dispenser. The conventional metering valves for metering a predetermined volume of fluids include structure which are complicated and as such are prone to malfunctioning or they contain spring elements which also have the propensity of not operating properly so as to permit a precise volume of fluid to be dispensed due to their being subject to tensile fatigue. Also, these metering devices utilize parts such as springs, etc. which must be made of metal thereby inhibiting the use of these valves in fluids that react when in contact with metal. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above objections to the use of a metering valve by accurately dispensing a predetermined volume of fluid at each operation of the dispenser without the use of springs or any metal parts.